Kirby Adventure Wii
Kirby Adventure Wii '('Kirby of The Stars Wii '''in Japan) is a 4 player upcoming game for the Wii coming April,10,2012 in the United States and April,2,2012 in Japan. Some traliers have been shown and it is shown that up to 3 other Puffballs named Keeby,Kaaby and Korby are able to be the multiplayers. There is also a few added changes to the traditional Kirby gameplay. For example,there are now Copy Essence Deluxes that uncommonly appear and the player can keep them in the game's "Copy Inventory" (that can only be acsessed in the map and the main menu) to set the ability each player gets to take with them when another level is played. There where also other new things not yet shown but will be shown in the future. Gameplay Kirby's New Basics Kirby has some new things that he can do. He can now use a thing called '''Ammo Store '''when he swallows an enemy with no copy ability. Ammo Store makes it able for Kirby to store star shots in his level inventory and set them as his 1 Button attack (Kirby can deselect them too). He can only store up to 15 star shots maximum. Kirby also has another move called '''Out of Water Gun '''that can only be used underwater by shaking the Wii remote. Kirby sucks in water and when he comes back up to the surface he can shoot the water that he just stored with the 1 button. Kirby can also find Bubble items to store in his level inventory and use them as he whould in Squeak Squad but without the Elemental Ice,Fire and Spark Swords and the food bubbles but with new items to mix like the Magic Tomato that when three are mixed all enemies turn into ability bubbles and stars depending on the abilites they have. Kirby can also use the cell phone to put in a player instead of using 1 Friend coin. Kirby can also use a new basic attack called '''Tilt and Tumble '''used by holding the down button on the D-pad and moving. This allows Kirby to roll up into a ball and roll through tight narrow spaces to reach new rooms and places. Kirby can also taunt his enemies by pressing the B buttton. Kirby can also do a '''Star Block '''that can only be used by guarding when kirby has somthing in his mouth or when star shots are set. The effect is when somthing hits Kirby the star shot automaticly homes in on the foe that used the attack. And last of all Kirby can '''Super Jump '''when he ducks down and jumps making him jump higher while cusing damage to enemies and breaking pink star blocks. Returning Basics Kirby still has a few old but more or less modified than the other games. The Super Inhale'[1] returns and has the same controls as it was in Kirby's Return to Dream Land:Hold 1 and shake. This allows kirby to inhale a better and stronger radius. '''Slide Attack '[1]' ' also returns and it slides through enemies and has a longer distance. If Kirby defeats a golden enemy instead of just K.Oing it lies on the ground lifeless and can now be used as an Overhead '''[1]. '''Kirby can also hold and throw his allies and their properties depend on thier copy ability. Kirby can also fly infinitely but this is now slowed down a bit and now more in-air enemies have appeard to make it a harder game due to many Kirby fans where complaining about the difficulty. '''Guarding '''returns and is even more effective but can only be used for 15 seconds. If you get hit you don't lose your ability unless it is a very strong impact. Then Kirby has all the rest of his basics kept the same including his Inhale, Air Bullet and others. Co-op Basics Multiplayer mode returns in the game as well. Three other players can join as Keeby, Kaaby or Korby. In order to join in 1st player (Kirby) must use one of his lifes in order to get the next player in, use 1\3 of a cell phone battery or use a rare friend coin that allows 3 other players acsess. The crew can also use the returning team attack. Piggyback returns and If the member on the bottom of the Piggyback has one of the following abilites..... * :The crew will be on fire burning enemies in the way. * : The crew will freeze enemies in the way. * : The crew will electrocute all enemies in the way. * : Everyone in the Piggyback will be able to throw bombs at enemies * : The player on the top of the Piggyback gets to shoot needles at enemies below while the players below shoot needles stright. * : The crew is enabled to throw cutter boomarangs at enemies. The players also have thier own lifes insted of just pooling it in with other players. The players can also suck eachother in and spit them out as ammo. Story Prologue Kirby was watching from the top of Kibble Turret at the huge crowd yelling at him. Lately, King Dedede's reputation was going down and a new canidate for a king was coming soon. When the huge crowd cleared Kirby (now that King Dedede and Kirby are now more friends than enemies) tries to comfort King Dedede but it helps nothing. The next day when King Dedede gets the newspaper it revels that Kirby is the one canidate for king. After a few months (with Kirby not knowing he's in for king is elected the new king of Dream Land. King Dedede runs off somewhere saying he'll get revenge. After a few days of being king Kirby misses King Dedede a little and wonders where he went. Meanwhile in another galaxy nova grants a wish and a familiar figure is shown. Gallery Boxart3 .gif|Beta Boxart Logo3.png|Beta Logo Real Logo.png|Official Logo Boxart KAW.png|Official Boxart Kirby (Slightly Edited).png|Kirby Keeby.png|Keeby Kaaby.png|Kaaby Korby.png|Korby Emelor.png|Emelor King Dedede With Star Rod.png|King Dedede Meta Knight2.png|Meta Knight Waddle Dee2.png|Waddle Dee Lor Moonrazor.png|Lor Moonrazor Superspicy Curry.png|Superspicy Curry Mint Leaf.png|Mint Leaf Mirror Kirby.png|Mirror Kirby Category:Fanon game Category:10 Brave Kirbys Category:Kirby Adventure Wii